Hidden Strength
by duskryder
Summary: A girl possessing unique abilities tries to allude soldiers and assassins alike, when a seasoned predator bored with the ease of the hunt, stumbles upon this unusual human.


The idea came to me after watching Predator 2 late one night. What would ever happen if a Predator came across a human with mental capabilities that equal if not exceed his own physical strength. Please bear in mind it's just a passing thought and a definite working prgress.

I don't own anyof the Predator characters, though how we would Love to try...but Jaxx's character is all mine. She's a character I created in Drama a few years back.

**Hidden Strength**

**Chapter One:**

Jaxx jerked awake, heart pounding, sweating profusely from the unending nightmare her dreams usually take. She blinked a couple of times, trying to calm her breathing, while avoiding the attention of the other students in class, a difficult feat being the new kid on the block. Still she had grown accustomed to the stares and whispers of this life, however unpleasant the feeling was. Running does that to you, and she had been running for quite some time. She shyly glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed the abrupt movement. Being seated on the last row closest to the door, not many noticed she was even there. Only one young man looked her way. She immediately felt uneasy. He had been following her, at a distance, for the past two days. His whole demeanor was just downright creepy, and she felt the urge to run, now. She gathered her books and bag hurriedly dropping her notes here and there, as she stood.

"Miss Coulder, am I boring you? Seeing as how you could barely keep your eyes open earlier and are now leaving, am I to assume then, that this class is not worth your precious time?" questioned a tall, elegant looking instructor. Oh, how she hated his superior attitude!

Jaxx paused briefly and turned his way, "Of course it is, Professor, you on the other hand…" she stated as coolly as possible before shrugging and hurried out the class.

She didn't stop at door but jogged out the building, across the campus, and down the street before pausing long enough to place her books in her satchel. She quickly walked a few more blocks before approaching her apartment, scanned the area for any signs of trouble, then ducked in a back alley, climbed and few crates, then scaled the back wall of her apartment complex. Being on the run causes a lot of strange ticks in a person; one being that she never took the same path home. Once inside she could relax, though not much. She always had this intense sense that she was being watched. Which only increased the past couple of days. Damn. She had grown fond of this quaint little town. Jaxx had only been here a month and half, but that was longer she stayed anywhere else and the friendly faces of the town touched her.

She strode to her room and began packing up her meager belongings. She didn't have much just her satchel full of physics, biology and genetics books from the community college, and her backpack with two changes of clothes, a small photo of her brother, and a handgun for emergencies. Traveling light made escape a lot smoother.

Exiting the building the way came not ten minutes earlier, she heard a loud noise from the apartment where the front door burst from soldiers rushing the room. She scaled the back wall again, and was down the alley in no time.

"The rooms are clear, sir. No sign of the subject." Stated one of the soldiers.

"I can see that, Mayes! Shit! She couldn't have gotten far. Our operative said she left the school no more than twenty minutes ago. Search the immediate area!" bellowed the stout General. He was outraged that they had once again failed to retrieve the young girl. She was either clever beyond her years, or incredibly lucky. He was counting on the later to be true. They had already lost the other male subject, and could not afford to lose sight of this one. His very job depended on it. He ran a hand over his short-cropped graying hair, and quietly sighed. This was his baby. He had been working this project for over twenty years and would not lose to some snot nosed little rebel, who thinks she can hide forever. Besides, she really lost now anyway without her sibling. He was an interesting subject; his protective streak and natural abilities forewarned them of danger keeping them safe in the long run, at least until early last year. It was by sheer chance Remerez and his men found their hideout at all. One of the men reported seeing the girl carrying groceries into an abandoned warehouse and was told to watch the place until backup arrived. Stupid shits should have listened. Their error caused the massive explosion of the warehouse consuming the male subject as well as themselves. Luckily the girl escaped much harm. Well, her luck is bound to wear off, and soon I'll have her. Soon I'll have her and her strengths.

Jaxx took a breather after running twelve blocks to the bus terminal. She bought a ticket with what little money she had left, walked out of the building and around back into a dark alley and sat up against the wall. The bus would arrive in about thirty minutes, so she'd just hide until then. Hopefully, they wouldn't find her. She was still very uneasy, and had the impression of being watched. Looking down the alley ever few minutes did not relieve her nerves._ I know I left them back at the duplex, so why do I feel I have eyes on me? _She thought to herself. _I wish Col were here. He'd know who it was and what to do. _She was startled out of her reverie as a person's legs came into her line of sight. Once she looked up she noticed it wasn't just one person but several of the local thugs the rolled through town causing trouble. Jaxx usually avoided them at all costs so not to be observed by the wrong people. She sighed in the knowledge that that wasn't going to happen now.

"Well, lookie here fellas, looks like we have ourselves a damsel in distress. Should we help her out?" he grinned at the other four guys standing just off to the left. They snickered in response crowding closer to her.

"Ok, ummm, look guys,..I…I'm just waiting for my bus, which should be here any minute and I'll be out of your hair, ok?" she stammered back trying to find way out of the situation.

The leader of the group, leaned closer and whispered "Ok? We just want to help you out is all? It won't take long, baby. You'll be on that bus just as soon as we're done, feelin' a whole lot better, promise."

She almost gagged at the thought of he and his friends so much as touching her, and the alcoholic stench coming from his mouth when he whispered didn't help ease her stomach. She turned away in revulsion, gathered her strength, and turned to face them "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. You and your crew need to pack it up and leave if you know what's good for you." She said as calmly as she could.

The laughter that followed did not bode well. "Fuck you girl! You'll shut up and take it if you know what's good for you!" She saw a quick flash of silver before being forcefully shoved up against the side of the brick building, with a knife at her throat.

Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she distinctly heard a growl coming from somewhere to her right, but chose to ignore it. "I suggestion you get off of me now, last warning." She said with a slight menace to her calm voice.

He pushed the blade closer to her throat and he sneered "And I suggest you shut the-.."

He didn't finish as he was violently thrown across the alley slamming up against a trash bin. He head hit the ground in such a way you could hear the echo throughout the alley. The girl calmly turned her icy stare toward the other wannabe thugs. They stared at their fallen friend for a moment before speaking all at once.

"What the hell? Paul, Paul you ok?"

"What happened to him?"

"Holy Shit! That ain't right man!"

"Hey, what did you do shot him or something?"

She smiling slightly at that, "Or something, yeah I did."

All four of them slowly looked at her after hearing her flippant comment. The bigger yelled in rage, "You gonna get it now, bitch!" Before charging her. Jaxx threw her hands up in defense stopping the man's movement all together. He appeared to be frozen where he was in mid step. He couldn't move a muscle. Helplessly he looked back to his friends for support. "What the hell guys! Are you gonna help me or not? Get that bitch!" They stared in shock for a moment before two of the three ran toward the young girl. The third smaller, wiry one fled the alley screaming, "That ain't right, man! That's not normal!"

She managed to freeze the second thug the same as the bigger guy, lifting both in the air to be thrown down the ally like their leader Paul. She weakening with the effort it took, though and was losing her grip on the two fast. She was wore out from her twelve block flight here, and it took and massive amount of concentration to control her abilities. The two guys were stronger than they looked and were fighting the effects of her control before the third smaller thug circled the building and approached from the behind. He grabbed the fallen knife and stabbed her in the side. She was propelled toward the building from the momentum of his body, and hit her head on the wall. Blinding pain shot through her and spots danced before her eyes.

With her concentration broke, the other two fell to the ground landing soundly on their backs. The wiry young man hovered above for a minute before promptly punching Jaxx in face forcing her head back against the wall again. Her vision began to cloud, and it she fought to stay conscious while fighting the young man on top of her. The other two recovered enough and approached the fight.

"Stand her up, Chris." The big one snarled.

Chris yanked her up off the ground and held her right arm and side while the other thug held her left. The big guy pulled her hair forcing her face up to look at him. " You're so going to pay for that, bitch!" he spat and started to punch her over and over, in the stomach, the side, and chest. After the fifth blow, she was barely holding on, when everything stopped. She was immediately released, and slumped to the ground a mess of blood and clothes. She felt cold and sticky at the same time, somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that she had quite possibly lost too much blood from her still seeping wound. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she heard screams and faintly heard growling, but was too far gone to comprehend what was happening. She roused a bit upon feeling herself being lifted up off the ground, and heard the strangest clicking noises, before finally falling into oblivion for the next several hours.


End file.
